FB 0 : Crise
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Suite alternative de la fanfic "Orange amère et citron givré" prenant racine au chap 12. Pour tous ceux qui espéraient un Kyo/Yuki. OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : Fruits Basket

Disclamer : Tous ce qui se trouve dans la corbeille de fruits ne m'appartient pas ^___^ 

Genre : heu….. une crise cardiaque et ses conséquences ^^ ?

Couples : Kyo x Yuki  pis Shigure x Hatori = Yaoi donc ^_^ !

Attention !!! Cette fanfic est une suite alternative de la fic "Orange amère et citron pressé" de Chris.

Alors, chrisanimefan m'a gentiment donné, il y a quelque temps déjà, la permission de publier ce qui va suivre. J'ai donc patiemment attendu qu'elle finisse de mettre en ligne la fin de son histoire sur ce site pour vous proposer à présent, ma version de la fin de sa fic. Mon but est juste de vous proposer une suite alternative que j'aurais bien aimé lire (j'entend pour le choix des couples finaux ^^) Cette one shot prend donc la continuité du chapitre 12 d'"Orange amère et citron pressé

Encore merci à Chris de me permettre de mettre ceci en ligne. ^__^

**Crise **

Akito le frappait sans discontinuer alors qu'il venait de se rouler en boule pour atténuer au mieux les coups violents qu'il recevait. Kyo espérait qu'une personne de la famille Soma viendrait à son secours. Mais de toute évidence, un chat resterait un chat, entité tolérée par aucun d'entre eux. Et cette seule idée d'être rejetée par tous ceux qui auraient du l'aimer, le faisait bien plus souffrir que n'importe quel coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Yuki reprenait difficilement ses esprits. La violence de la gifle qu'il avait reçue l'avait quelque peu prit par surprise, faisant battre à cent à l'heure son cœur fragile. A présent, il prenait enfin conscience que son cousin Kyo était devenu la cible de toute la haine de leur chef de famille. Ne pouvant accepter qu'il soit ainsi le seul à devoir subir le courroux d'Akito, il se releva, ignorant ses battements qui ne cessaient de s'accélérer pour lui venir en aide.

- Akito, laissez le !

A peine les avait-il rejoins pour les séparer, que son aîné le fit reculer violemment d'un gestes brusque, enclenchant par la même l'une de ses crises. Jamais encore, il n'avait sentit son cœur s'affoler de la sorte. Pris d'un vertige, il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps d'appeler quiconque à l'aide que ses jambes l'abandonnaient à leur tour. Sans un seul mot, le jeune homme s'écroula donc, tout son corps prit de subites convulsions.

Shigure et Hatori n'étaient pas très à l'heure. Le repas s'étant éternisé, ils avaient profité de la distribution des cadeaux pour s'isoler le temps que le médecin face en sorte que son amant tienne encore suffisamment le coup pour assister à la petite pièce de théâtre préparée par les deux adolescents. Sauf que seul à seul dans la chambre d'Hatori, Shigure avait tenté avec succès d'obtenir un peu plus qu'un simple baiser. A présent, ils se pressaient de retourner dans la salle de réception pour essayer de voir au moins la dernière scène. Si l'histoire comptée, était bien la Belle au bois dormant, cette dernière ne devait très certainement pas manquer de piquant.

A peine étaient-ils enfin entrés, qu'ils aperçurent Akito frapper avec violence le jeune Kyo déjà à terre, tandis que Yuki tentait de les séparer. Rejeté en arrière ce dernier devint alors subitement pâle, avant que ses yeux ne se révulsent et qu'il ne s'écroule sur la scène. Sachant pertinemment ce qu'il lui arrivait, Hatori se précipita vers le jeune homme inconscient priant pour que Shigure sortent Kyo de son propre cauchemar.

- Akito !

- Lâche moi Shigure !! Ce chat à besoin d'une bonne correction. 

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre un dernier coup au garçon, le romancier prit son chef de famille par les bras pour l'éloigner suffisamment de l'adolescent ensanglanté.

- Akito ! Si tu lèves encore une seule fois la main sur lui, tu peux me croire quand je dis que tu le regretteras tout le reste de ta vie. 

- Si ca peut te faire plaisir de jouer les bons samaritains avec ce moins que rien, garde le ! Mais qu'il ne s'avise plus à revenir dans cette maison. Il est temps pour lui de comprendre qu'il n'est pas des nôtres. Et plus encore qu'il n'a aucun droit de s'approcher aussi familièrement de Yuki.

- Encore faudra t'il que celui-ci survive pour que tu lui demandes ce type d'ordre !

Aux paroles du médecin venu ausculter à présent le corps ensanglanté de Kyo, Akito se tourna vers le jeune homme inconscient allongé à terre, recouvert de la verste d'Hatori.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Il vient de faire une crise cardiaque ! Voilà ce qui vient de se passer. Que croyais-tu ? Que tu pouvais les violenter de la sorte sans qu'il n'y ait aucune conséquence. Tu es pourtant le mieux placé pour savoir qu'il a une santé fragile !

Alors qu'ils s'affairait sur Kyo, Akito fit transférer Yuki dans l'une des chambres de la maison.

- Ramène Kyo chez toi Shigure. Il va avoir mal durant quelques jours, mais il n'a rien de plus que quelques ecchymoses. Je m'assure que Yuki est hors de danger et je viendrais vous voir.

- D'accord. Mais fais en sorte de ne pas avoir de mauvaises nouvelles à nous annoncer à ta visite.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Aussitôt, Hatori partit en direction des chambres d'amis.

//

Cela va bientôt faire une semaine que Yuki n'est plus à la maison. Shigure ne dit rien, mais je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose. Ils ont beau me dire que son état l'empêche de voyager, je suis persuadé que la véritable raison de tout cela est qu'il se trouve retenu prisonnier par Akito. Si seulement, je pouvais en avoir confirmation.

Marchant dans les couloirs sans un bruit, Kyo avait au moins la satisfaction de ne plus souffrir de son passage à tabac de la semaine passéz. Quand il arriva enfin devant le bureau de Shigure, il surprit une discussion qui ne voulu pas interrompre. De toute évidence, leurs soupçons quand à une possible relation entre l'écrivain et le médecin s'était avérée des plus vrais. Tant et si bien que ce dernier venait à présent tout les jours leur apporter des nouvelles de son cousin. Pourtant ce ne fut pas des paroles d'amour ou autres baisers qu'il entendit derrière la porte.

- Alors ?

- Ca ne s'arrange pas. Il refuse toujours de s'alimenter. J'ai beau l'avoir branché sous transfusion, cela n'empêche pas les pertes de poids. S'il continue à refuser de se battre, je crains le pire.

- Allons, Hatori, il va finir par se reprendre. C'est un garçon intelligent.

- Honnêtement. S'il ne se décide pas à changer de comportement, il mourra d'ici un mois. 

Les dernières paroles de leur médecin de famille résonnèrent longuement dans les oreilles du chat. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Lui qui semblait reprendre des forces jour après jour depuis qu'il vivait dans la maison de Shigure. Lui qui était si fort au point de le battre à chacun de leur combat. Comment pouvait-il être devenu soudainement si faible et si fragile au point de risquer à présent la mort.

Révulsé par cette nouvelle, Kyo décida qu'il devait remettre un peu de plomb dans cette cervelle de souris. Passant par la cuisine, il entraîna avec lui une Tohru un peu perplexe.

- On va où ?

- Dans la maison des Soma.

- C'est vrai ? On va peut-être pouvoir voir Yuki dans ce cas.

- hum.

Le bruit de la porte se fermant, Shigure appela ses colocataires sans réponses.

- Etrange.

- Ils ont du sortirent tout simplement.

- hum.

- Bon, je te laisse, je vais rentrer voir mon patient.

- Je vais t'accompagner. J'aurais peut-être un peu plus de chance cette fois-ci, pour réussir à convaincre Akito de nous laissez le reprendre.

- C'est perdu d'avance mais si tu y tiens.

N'en attendant pas plus, les deux jeunes gens terminèrent leur thé avant de partir à leur tour.

//

Devant la maison des Soma, Kyo expliqua son plan à Tohru.

- Alors tu te transformes en chat et grâce à cela tu t'infiltres dans la maison pour retrouver Yuki ?

- Hum. Avec de la chance je ne retrouve pas mon corps avant d'être dans sa chambre où je trouverais de quoi me rhabiller.

- Et après ? Comment comptes-tu sortirent ?

- Ca n'aura alors pas beaucoup d'importance. Je veux juste avoir suffisamment de temps pour lui remettre ses idées en tête. 

- Bien. 

Ayant bien compris le principe du plan de Kyo, la jeune fille toucha alors son ami qui devint aussitôt un magnifique chat de gouttière, se faufilant dans les jardins.

//

Il avait mal. Mais avec de la chance, cette douleur ne durerait plus très longtemps. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être ainsi isolé et sa faible rébellion n'avait pas le moindre effet. Akito comptait bien le garder de grés ou de force même si cela signifiait à court terme sa mort. Sa respiration étant toujours aussi difficile, le jeune homme referma les yeux en espérant que cela l'aide à faire passer cette douleur qui enserrait toujours un peu plus sa poitrine.

- Yuki ?

Et voilà que la fièvre le faisait délirer à présent. Il entendait Kyo sans que ses yeux difficilement entrouverts ne le lui montrent. 

- Yuki ?

La voix venait de changer. De légère et langoureuse, elle venait de prendre un ton plus inquiet et plus, humaine ?

Et surtout elle ne venait plus du même coté. Tournant la tête vers la droite, il l'aperçu enfin.

- Kyo ?

Mon dieu qu'il était pâle. Kyo ne croyait vraiment pas jusqu'alors en la possibilité que Yuki puisse se laisser mourir aussi facilement. Mais à le voir à présent si maigre et si tremblant, ne le faisait plus douter de cette possibilité. Trouvant un jeans et une chemise dans le placard de son cousin, il s'assit à ses cotés, bien décidé à le convaincre de se battre un peu plus pour sa propre survie.

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ?

- Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles mais à ce que je vois, ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien.

- Kyo ?

- Oui, je suis là Yuki.

Il comprenait soudain que le jeune homme le voyait sans réellement prendre conscience de sa présence. Cela faisait étrange de le voir si faible devant lui alors qu'il était si fort quelques jours auparavant. Sans compter cette douleur qui lui brisait le cœur à le sentir aussi mal en point.

- Kyo ?

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yuki ?

Chuchotant difficilement les quelques mots qu'il voulait lui confier le malade rassembla toutes ses forces pour lui faire une phrase coordonnée…. sans grand succès

- Rentrer.

- Rentrer ?

- S'il te plait.

- Tu veux partir d'ici c'est ça ?

Un signe positif de la tête et le sang de Kyo ne fit qu'un tour. Ses propres doutes étaient confirmés. De toute évidence, Akito le gardait bien entre ses murs contre sa volonté et cela semblait perturber au plus au point l'adolescent.

- D'accord, on va partir d'ici tout les deux. C'est bien ce que tu veux ?

Un second signe positif de la tête le certifia qu'il comprenait bien la demande.

- Ok, dans ce cas laisse moi faire. Je vais te retirer cette aiguille que tu as dans le bras et je t'emmène avec moi.

Aussitôt, il débrancha la perfusion avant de recouvrir le corps fiévreux du jeune garçon d'une couverture et de le prendre dans ses bras. Inconsciemment, le jeune malade se blottit contre celui qui avait une petite chance de le faire sortir d'ici, tandis que Kyo s'inquiétait encore plus de le sentir si léger. 

- Ca va aller ?

Se contentant du signe positif, associé au fait qu'il s'accrochait à lui avec la force du désespoir, le jeune rouquin  assura sa prise avant d'ouvrir sans un bruit la cloison en papier.

- Alors c'est parti.

//

Shigure se dirigea dés son arrivé vers le bureau du chef de famille tandis qu'Hatori allait s'assurer de la stabilité de son patient. Quelle ne fut pas alors sa surprise d'apercevoir une tête rousse se faufiler dans les couloirs avec un paquet des plus encombrants.

- Kyo ?

Pris sur le fait, ce dernier se tourna pour faire face à celui qui l'avait reconnu.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus le droit de venir ici ?

- Je ne fais que passer. J'avais oublié quelque chose la semaine dernière. Je me contente de venir le récupérer.

- C'est ce que je vois. Il se trouve qu'il n'est pas recommandé qu'il se déplace dans cet état.

- C'est bien possible. Mais je pense aussi qu'il s'agit là d'un mal pour un bien.

- Kyo.

- Ose me contredire. Je ne serais d'ailleurs pas étonné qu'il t'ait déjà demandé de le faire sortir d'ici.

Soupirant devant l'adolescent qui avait malheureusement que trop bien compris ce qu'il se passait dans cette demeure, Hatori n'eut pas le courage de lui mentir.

- Fais moi plaisir et va nous attendre dans la voiture, je refuse que tu lui fasses traverser toute la ville de cette manière. 

Constatant qu'il avait peut-être bien gagné, Kyo n'en attendit pas plus pour se presser de rejoindre Tohru dans la dite voiture. Parallèlement à cela, Shigure tentait une énième fois de convaincre leur chef, du bien fondé de reprendre le jeune malade chez lui. 

- Je refuse. Tu dois faire un choix. C'est le chat ou la souris !

- Akito ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de rejeter ainsi Kyo. Il n'est pas responsable du poids que tu lui portes.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir !

- Akito ?

- Que veux-tu Hatori ?

- Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais l'état de Yuki ne cesse de s'aggraver. C'est pourquoi, je décide par avis médical qu'il lui faut absolument partir d'ici.

- Sottises !! Le lieu où il se trouve n'a absolument aucun impact sur sa santé.

- Permettez moi justement d'en douter. De toute façon, ce n'est plus qu'une question de vie ou de mort alors mon choix est fait. 

Se levant Hatori, fut aussi vite suivis de son amant, trop heureux de pouvoir le soutenir dans son choix. Quelque peu décontenancé, Akito ne les stoppa pas. 

- Comment as-tu osé, le contredire de la sorte ?

- Je n'avais malheureusement pas le choix, un certain chat l'a décidé pour moi il n'y a pas deux minutes. 

- Je vois.

Sortant au plus vite, ils aperçurent Tohru dans leur voiture toute seule.

- Où sont…il ?

Mais à peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il vit un chat très inquiet observer une petite souris dormant d'un sommeil agité dans les mains de la jeune fille. 

- On a eut un petit accident.

- Pas de problème, je vous ramène tous au plus vite chez vous.

//

De nouveau tous dans la maison de Shigure, Hatori resta très longtemps seul avec son patient afin de lui re-installer une transfusion de glucose. Son examen terminé, il dut se faire à l'idée qu'il était tout bonnement impuissant avant de rejoindre Shigure dans sa propre chambre.

- Alors ?

- Rien. Aucune évolution. Mais que pouvions nous espérer.

- Moi je suis confiant. Tohru vient de terminer un potage et je ne doute pas que Kyo saura enfin le faire réagir.

- Peut-être.

Voyant le médecin, littéralement épuisé après tous ces jours de travail, Shigure décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se reposer à son tour. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'était pas resté suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils puissent profiter un peu l'un de l'autre. Il était temps que cela change.

- Regarde toi tu es épuisé. Vient donc t'allonger quelques minutes.

- Je ne devrais pas rester.

- Oh si. Ton plus grave malade est ici à présent. C'est donc là que tu devras vivre le temps qu'il se remette. 

- Mais ?

- Pas de mais. Après tout Akito souhaite voir son neveu se remettre au plus vite, non ? Il ne fera donc rien qui puisse le séparer de son médecin. 

Et sur ces paroles d'espoirs, Shigure incita le jeune médecin à s'allonger sur son lit où il le rejoint tout aussitôt pour échanger avec lui quelques caresses de réconfort.

//

Dans la chambre de Yuki, Kyo entra sans faire de bruit avec le plateau repas préparé spécialement par Tohru pour le jeune malade.

- Yuki ?

- hum ?

- Yuki, rouvre les yeux. 

S'exécutant ce dernier aperçu tout autour de lui des murs familiers. Ce pouvait-il que ?

- Kyo, je ?

- Tu es chez toi, dans ta chambre. 

- Mais ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu m'as demandé de te ramener que je sache.

- Oui, mais comment as-tu ?

- Ne cherche pas à savoir. 

S'asseyant tout près de lui, Kyo lui montra le bol de soupe.

- Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta demande, c'est à ton tour.

- Quoi ?

- Donnant, donnant, Yuki. Tu dois maintenant manger.

- Pas faim.

- Rien à faire la souris. Je ne me suis pas pris la tête pour te sortir de là bas sans rien avoir en échange. Alors tu manges ça où je te la fais avaler de force avec un entonnoir !

Surpris de la violence de ses paroles, Yuki se redressa avec l'aide de son cousin pour avaler la dite soupe, cuillère après cuillère. Ces dernières avaient toutes plus de mal à passer les unes que les autres. 

- Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais tu vas avoir loisir de renouveler l'expérience plus d'une fois par jour. 

Ne voyant en réponse qu'une expression de pure détresse sur le visage pâle de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face, Kyo ne chercha pas à le forcer plus longtemps.

- OK. C'est bon pour cette fois.

Il allait finalement le quitter quand il sentit une petite main le retenir.

- Kyo ?

- Oui. 

- Merci.

Touché par ce simple mot qu'il venait de lui dire avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, le chat prit quelques minutes pour contempler le malade tout son saoul. Si on lui avait dit, il y a de cela un mois qu'il serait à ce point amoureux de ce rongeur.

- Pas de quoi Yuki. Y'a pas de quoi.

//

Une semaine passa et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Yuki reprit enfin des forces. Tant et si bien qu'on lui avait définitivement débranché sa perfusion alimentaire depuis la veille. Hatori profitait de sa présence chez Shigure pour y rester lui aussi la majeur partie de la journée, ne s'absentant que les après midi pour s'occuper des autres membres de la famille. Et à son grand bonheur, cela lui permettait ainsi de partager chaque nuit, le lit de son hôte. Kyo quant à lui avait abandonné l'idée de continuer ses cours afin de se concentrer au maximum sur le bon rétablissement du jeune cardiaque. Il s'était trouvé être le seul à réussir à force de persuasion, à faire manger ce dernier et le calmer lors de ses petites crises. A l'inverse du médecin, il savait bien que ces dernières n'avaient pas réellement pour déclencheur, une faiblesse cardiaque mais plutôt une angoisse psychologique se traduisant en un mal-être physique. Le jeune homme avait avant tout, une peur panique de se sentir seul. Un peu comme lui, mais pour de toutes autres raisons.

Travaillant comme chaque jour sur le bureau de Yuki, Kyo fut soudainement interrompu par le descendant du rat.

- Kyo ?

- hum ?

- Pourquoi tu restes ici toute la journée ?

- Je révise les cours que Tohru me rapporte du lycée. Pourquoi ?

- Tu pourrais le faire dans ta chambre, non ? Mieux, tu pourrais aller au lycée.

Comprenant qu'arrivait là une discussion qui s'apprêtait à être des plus difficiles pour lui, Kyo reposa son livre pour s'approcher du malade.

- Dis le tout de suite si je te dérange. Je peux partir si tu le souhaites.

- Non !!

Devant la violence de cette réponse, le jeune homme s'en voulu d'avoir joué ainsi avec les peurs de Yuki. 

- Excuse moi. Je ne partirais pas. Tu t'en doutes bien, non ? Depuis le temps que je joue les squatters ici.

- ….

- Yuki, dis moi. Pourquoi as-tu refusé de t'alimenter tout le temps que tu es resté dans la maison des Soma ?

- je…

Patient, Kyo ne l'interrompit pas une seule seconde.

- Je voulais rentrer.

- Ah. Et pourquoi cela te tenait-il tant à cœur de rentrer ?

- je…

- Vas y, dis le moi.

- Je voulais être de nouveau près de vous….. de toi.

Au fur et à mesure où le jeune homme avouait ses raisons, Kyo, s'installa un peu plus auprès de lui, se couchant à ses cotés sur le lit.

- J'étais inquiet. Personne ne voulait me dire si tu allais bien.

- C'est pourtant toi le cœur fragile de nous deux !

- Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir réussi à l'éloigner de toi.

- Ca ! Mise à part, Shigure et Hatori, on ne peut pas dire que le reste de la famille se soit beaucoup préoccupé de mon sort quand Akito s'en est prit à moi.

- Je suis désolé. Pardonne moi.

- De quoi Yuki ? Tu n'as strictement rien à te faire pardonner. 

Voyant que cela ne changeait rien à son regard de chien battu ou plutôt de petite souris attristée, Kyo se pencha un peu plus vers le jeune homme. Tandis que ce dernier faisait l'autre moitié de la distance qui les séparait pour s'emparer impatient des lèvres qui l'approchaient trop doucement à son goût. Quelque peu attisé par ce premier contact, Yuki se déplaça de sorte à mettre le corps de son cousin sous le sien. Mais ses faiblesses n'en attendaient pas moins pour le prendre en traître et lui couper la respiration. Ce fut donc un peu violemment qu'il s'écarta à regret, pour déposer sa tête haletante dans le coup de Kyo. Comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, ce dernier lui caressa tendrement la nuque tout en le gardant dans ses bras, répétant sans cesse des paroles de réconforts. 

- Respire, Yuki, respire. On aura tout notre temps quand tu seras de nouveau sur pieds. 

Ainsi bercé, l'adolescent se laissa doucement voguer sur les rives du sommeil, tandis que son ami le reposait avec délicatesse sur le dos. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne supporterait pas de le voir le quitter aussi vite, Kyo lui octroya alors quelques baisers supplémentaires sur les lèvres puis sur sa gorge écartant avec lenteur le haut du kimono qu'il portait. Appréciant particulièrement la manœuvre, Yuki, glissa ses mains dans la chevelure orange, l'incitant ainsi à ne pas cesser tout ce bonheur. Le soir étant à présent tombé, Kyo n'eut alors pas le courage de l'abandonner jusqu'au petit matin. Tant et si bien qu'il se glissa dans le futon du jeune homme pour le laisser se blottir dans ses bras et ainsi partager sa chaleur le temps d'une nuit.

- Kyo.

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime.

- Tu délires encore la souris.

- Non, je ne délire plus depuis longtemps.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'un chat puisse aimer une souris ?

- Je ne demande pas à ce que tu ressentes les mêmes sentiments que moi.

- Désolé mais pour ça, c'est trop tard.

Croisant leur regard suite à cette étrange déclaration, les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent doucement avec tendresse et retenue pour sceller là, leur promesse muette.

//

Shigure travaillait depuis le matin sur son roman qui à la plus grande joie de son éditrice avançait particulièrement vite depuis cette dernière semaine. Il retouchait son dernier chapitre quand deux bras l'étreignirent avec douceur. De toute évidence, une certaine personne avait prit l'habitude de ne plus vouloir dormir toute seule au milieu de son grand lit. Et cela n'avait rien de bien étrange. Après tout, les douze devaient vivre avec cette malédiction qui leur défendait d'avoir des rapports de tendresse avec l'autre sexe. Aussi le plus simple était pour eux de trouver un compagnon ou une compagne dans leur propre cercle où ils n'auraient alors aucune peur de voir  un jour ce dernier se réveiller effrayé en face d'un animal.

- Tu as bientôt fini ?

Pour toute réponse, l'écrivain appuya sur la touche de sauvegarde avant d'éteindre sans plus de préambule son PC portable. N'en attendant pas moins, Hatori entreprit alors de passer sa frustration de ne pas avoir tenu l'être aimé dans ses bras de la journée en dévorant la nuque offerte de ce dernier. 

- Hatori ?

- Hum….

- Comment va Yuki ?

- De mieux en mieux.

- ah.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

- Je me donne envie de vomir.

- Quoi ?

Surpris par cette phrase le médecin s'écarta légèrement pour tourner la chaise et ainsi voir son amant face à lui. 

- J'en étais venu à espérer que son état ne progresse pas pour que tu puisses rester plus longtemps avec moi.

Tournant la tête de honte, Shigure vu une main le forcer avec douceur à ce qu'il regarde de nouveau son vis à vis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Même s'il se remet plus vite de cette crise. Cette dernière fut si importante que je compte obtenir la permission de rester à long terme à ses cotés.

- Il vous obligera tous les deux à vivre chez lui, si tu demandes cela.

- Pas forcement. Le fait qu'il n'ait commencé à guérir qu'une fois ici est un bon atout.

- Je ne sais pas…..

Il n'eut pas le temps d'évoquer ses doutes plus longtemps que des lèvres généreuses l'en empêchaient de la plus douce façon qui soit.

- Plus tard, Shigure.

- Ha-chan.

Et sans qu'aucun ne le demande clairement les deux hommes se retrouvèrent allongés cote à cote dans le futon de l'un d'eux à partager leur fièvre corporelle. Somnolant tous deux dans un état second, les mains se caressant mutuellement malgré tout ce qu'il venait déjà de partager, l'un des deux hommes évoqua une dernière fois ses inquiétudes pour les deux adolescents qu'ils avaient sous leur responsabilité.

- Tu crois qu'ils resteront aussi pacifiques, une fois Yuki remit sur pied.

- Quelque chose me dit que oui. Tu n'auras qu'à aller les voir demain matin avant le réveil de Kyo et tu comprendras de quoi je parle.

//

Comme conseillé la veille par Shigure, Hatori partit voir son jeune patient dés son réveil. Comme promis par son compagnon, il perdit aussi vite toutes ses inquiétudes. Contre toute attente, les deux adolescents avaient fait suffisamment la paix l'un avec l'autre pour aller jusqu'à partager leur lit. Le plus drôle et le plus touchant à la fois était cette proximité de leur deux corps qui faisait en sorte que Yuki enfouisse son visage dans le cou de son garde malade.

- Je comprends mieux, pourquoi il se trouvait si inquiet pour son rival.

Sa présence ajoutée aux faibles bruits qu'il faisait, réveillèrent Kyo qui à la vue du médecin ne trouva rien de mieux que de se redresser si brutalement qu'il en tomba à terre les fesses les premières.

- Hatori, qu'est-ce que …. ?

- hum ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu saches ce à quoi je pense pour me dire ça.

Devant la gène du jeune homme, Hatori décida de ne pas en ajouter quand son malade toujours aussi profondément endormit se mit à murmurer avec passion le nom de son oreiller d'une nuit. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que celui-ci prenne à présent une teinte carmin des plus brûlantes.

- Un conseil Kyo, va prendre une douche froide avant de risquer l'auto combustion.

N'en attendant pas plus pour fuir la situation, l'adolescent se pressa de joindre la salle de bain comme un seul homme. Amusé par cette situation à laquelle il ne s'était pas douté, Hatori débuta son examen journalier.

//

Une demi heure plus tard et le chat buvait à grande vitesse un verre de lait avant de prendre son sac de cours. Etonné de son comportement pressé, Shigure tenta d'en comprendre la raison.

- Kyo ?

- Quoi ?

- heu….rien…mais tu comptes aller au lycée ?

- J'ai des contrôles de prévus pour aujourd'hui. Et puis il serait temps que l'autre rongeur se décide à manger tout seul.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il se soit fait prendre dans le lit du dit rongeur au petit matin par Hatori, n'était pas étranger à son choix, Shigure ne le contredit pas. Après tout, il était effectivement plus que temps qu'il reprenne ses habitudes de lycéen.

//

Rentrant d'une journée harassante d'étude scolaire, Kyo se laissa tomber sur le tatami du salon tandis que Tohru se pressait déjà dans la cuisine quand un cri de cette dernière jaillit dans toute la maison. Ne sachant pas les raisons d'une telle réaction, l'adolescent la rejoint tout aussitôt. Et là surprise, leur dîner était déjà en train de mijoter dans les faitouts.

- Pitié me dit pas que c'est Shigure qui s'essaie à la cuisine ! 

- A moins qu'il se soit mis au riz au curry, je ne crois pas, non.

- C'est moi.

Au son de la voix calme et posée, les deux ados se retournèrent pour voir leur ami toujours aussi pâle, debout et habillé de l'une de ses tuniques bleutée à col chinois.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux Tohru, ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça. 

- ah.

Voyant que Kyo n'avait pas encore dit un mot et que ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs, la jeune fille prit le parti de les laisser un peu seuls.

- Tu t'amuses à quoi là ?

- Rien, je compte reprendre ma vie.

- Et tu vas me dire que tu retournes aussi au lycée, c'est ça ?

- Demain ou après demain, oui.

- Comment veux-tu y aller alors que je serais encore capable de t'avoir !!

En disant cela, Kyo se retrouva quelque peu propulsé dans une cloison qui ne montra pas beaucoup de solidité.

- Ca n'a rien d'une preuve.

Fatigué de le voir toujours aussi têtue concernant cette histoire de combat, Yuki  retourna au salon, vite rattrapé par son éternel rival.

- Yuki !!

En colère après son comportement, le descendant du rat se tourna vivement vers Kyo pour l'informer de ce qu'il pensait de lui quand il en perdit son équilibre, rattrapé de justesse par son cousin.

- Espèce d'idiot.

- Lâche moi !

Sourd aux protestations du jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, Kyo le remonta dans sa chambre pour l'allonger sur son lit. Mais là encore, il refusait de rester bien sage l'obligeant à agir autrement.

- Calme toi ou tu vas encore perdre ton souffle.

Voyant que rien n'y faisait, Kyo se retrouva au dessus du corps agité, prenant enfin conscience de la force que cette position lui donnait. Il était si simple à cet instant de prendre ce qu'il avait désiré toute la journée. N'y résistant pas, il se pencha de plus en plus vers l'adolescent qu'il dominait….

- Kyo, laisse moi descendre.

- chut…. 

….Pour prendre avec prudence et beaucoup de délicatesse, ses lèvres douces entre les siennes. Il sentit alors le corps se tendre sous son poids avant que Yuki n'abandonne toute rébellion et se laisse docilement aller à ses élans de tendresse. Littéralement frustré de ne pas sentir la peau douce de son compagnon auparavant protégé d'un simple kimono, Kyo entreprit de déboutonner patiemment chaque bouton de nacre de sa tunique. La gorge dégagée, il allait enfin pouvoir goûter à ce qu'il avait déjà obtenu la veille quand Tohru tapa à la porte, coupant court à toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Aussitôt, Yuki avait rabattu les deux pans de sa chemise avant de s'être redressé et assis à l'autre extrémité de son lit double.

- Oui ?

Encouragé par la vois de Kyo venant de se lever à sa rencontre, la jeune fille entra enfin pour les informer de sa nouvelle.

- Désolé de vous déranger mais Shigure vient de téléphoner pour nous rappeler que ni lui, ni Hatori ne seront là pour diner. Ils passeront toute leur soirée à la maison des Soma. Quant à moi, mes amies viennent d'arriver alors j'y vais.

- Tu sors ?

- Oh, je n'ai pas du t'en parler Yuki. Elles m'avaient invité à venir dormir chez elle ce soir.

Sitôt informés, Tohru les abandonna déjà rappelée à l'ordre par ses compagnes. Restés seuls, Yuki dévisageait son cousin comme si ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à lui sauter dessus, ce qui n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que tu as peur de rester seul avec moi !

S'avançant tel le félin qu'il était jusqu'à lui sur le lit, Kyo ne pu s'empêcher de déshabiller son cousin du regard.

- On croirait une petite souris prise au piège.

Yuki ne disait toujours pas un mot, reculant jusqu'à toucher le mur de son dos.

- Le curry va brûler si on le laisse encore cuir.

- Au contraire, c'est meilleur si ca mijote longtemps et le feu était baissé à son minimum tout à l'heure.

- Tu as des devoirs.

- Nous sommes à la veille du week-end. Je trouverais donc largement le temps de les faire d'ici lundi.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer.

- Pas avant très tard dans la nuit et ils seront trop occupés à se faire plaisir pour penser à toi.

Venant à cours d'arguments pour l'empêcher de s'approcher plus prêt alors qu'ils n'étaient plus séparés que de quelques millimètres, Yuki prit la dernière raison qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- J'ai le cœur qui s'affole, je vais perdre mon souffle.

- Je dois t'avouer que le cas inverse m'aurait un peu déçu.

Voyant le soulagement se peindre sur le visage du malade, Kyo n'hésita pas à prendre alors les deux jambes repliées sur elles-même en mains pour le tirer fortement, de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve de nouveau allongé sous lui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton cœur. On prendra tout le temps qu'il lui faut. 

Et sans attendre d'avantage, Kyo reprit le déboutonnage en règle de la tunique bleu pâle, soutirant de ses mains glissant sous le tissu, les premiers soupirs de plaisir de son futur amant. Le hasard avait voulu qu'ils soient enfin seuls tous les deux et le fait que Yuki puisse de nouveau marcher pour peu qu'il fasse attention, le confortait dans l'idée que c'était là, leur unique chance avant longtemps. Après avoir espionné leurs tuteurs tout au long de la semaine, Kyo savait que la décision d'Hatori à vouloir vivre près de Yuki, aurait une chance sur deux  d'être accepté dans cette maison. La seconde hypothèse était leur déménagement pour la maison des Soma. La réponse leur étant donnée ce soir, Yuki et lui seraient peut-être obligés de se séparer pour longtemps dés le lendemain matin, ce qui poussait le rouquin à vouloir le conquérir au moins une fois avant cette fatalité. 

Les soupirs de satisfaction de son compagnon le ramenèrent très vite à la réalité. Sans s'en rendre compte, il l'effeuillait de plus en plus, sans prendre garde à protéger le muscle cardiaque défaillant. Décidé de laisser là ses pensés peu réjouissantes de future séparation, Kyo se concentra enfin exclusivement sur le jeune homme haletant qui murmurait son nom telle une supplique. Quoiqu'il discernait soudain une subite panique de la part de sa proie jusqu'alors consentante.

- Kyo…je…….

Cessant toutes caresses sur son corps brûlant, Kyo se contenta de prendre quelques minutes le jeune hommes dans ses bras. Le temps pour lui de retrouver son souffle et un rythme cardiaque plus régulier alors qu'il ne réservait plus ses faveurs qu'au visage pâle de Yuki.

- Excuse moi. Je te promets que ca n'arrivera plus. Je vais vraiment faire attention.

Un peu plus rassuré par le visage sérieux et attentionné de son compagnon, Yuki tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Respirant doucement, il réussit à calmer ses battements de cœur, tout comme retrouver une respiration plus normale. Et aussitôt les caresses revinrent toujours plus tendres et plus douces encore que les précédentes. A sa plus grande surprise, Kyo faisait réellement de grands efforts sur ses pulsions pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir sans toutefois lui faire risquer l'arrêt cardiaque au moindre instant. Tout n'était que douceur et retenue, tandis que chat diminuait ses bienfaits aux moindres affolements de son être. Tant et si bien que le convalescent sentit soudain une main explorer sans hésitation son membre dur pour lui prodiguer mille attentions qui emplirent son corps d'un réchauffement anormalement élevé. Mais de cela rien ne semblait réellement anormal. Le rythme des pressions s'accélérait à présent, amplifiant cette sensation de plénitude, ce fourmillement tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et soudain, il n'y eu rien d'autre que de minuscules petites étoiles alors qu'il ne pouvait retenir un spasme venu du plus profond de son être s'échapper, accompagné d'un cri qu'il eut à peine conscience de crier. Une minuscule petite partie de son être, lui rappela alors que ce n'était finalement pas un mal qu'ils soient seuls dans cette maison, aux vues du bruit qu'il faisait à lui seul.

Kyo était plus que satisfait. Non seulement le jeune homme allongé sous son corps chaud et impatient avait atteint l'extase. Mais il n'en était pas tombé pour autant à trépas. Le plus difficile restait encore à faire. Calmer ses propres ardeurs pour cesser là leur étreinte. Mais comment se défaire de son désir pour l'être aimé quand ce dernier continu de se tortiller contre votre peau nue ne cessant ainsi d'exciter votre chair douloureuse.

- Kyo….

- Chut c'est fini.

- hum.

De toute évidence le jeune malade ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

- Pardonne moi, mais je ne vais pas être capable de te faire grimper au rideau une seconde fois si je ne prends pas très vite une douche froide.

Il était peut-être totalement à l'ouest et perdu dans les limbes du plaisir mais Yuki trouvait là une étrangeté dans les propos de Kyo.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux plus tenir.

- Alors viens.

- Yuki, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Y'a pas une semaine t'étais alité dans ce lit alors pas question de faire quoique ce soit de plus risqué avec toi.

Comprenant ce qui le retenait, Yuki n'eut pas d'autres moyens que d'attiser à sa manière le corps tremblant de frustration de son compagnon. Désespéré, ce dernier finit après maintes supplications de sa part, par céder à la tentation avec toute la douceur et la lenteur qui lui était humainement possible. Mais déjà son cousin l'incitait par des mouvements réguliers de son bassin à le prendre intégralement. C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent tous deux par partager un moment commun de pure satisfaction. Exténués par cette heure de plénitude et de caresses qu'ils venaient de passer, Kyo s'effondra littéralement sur Yuki, reposant sa tête contre la poitrine de celui-ci qui en profita aussitôt pour jouer tout son saoul avec la chevelure orange.

- Tu entends ?

- Quoi ?

- Les battements.

- Ils semblent suivre les miens.

- Hum. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi réguliers depuis le soir de la réception.

Relevant légèrement la tête vers son amant, Kyo lui vola un énième baiser avant de les recouvrir tout deux chaudement de leur couette. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une petite heure de somnolence enlacé l'un contre l'autre que l'un deux s'exprima de nouveau.

- Kyo ?

- hum.

- J'ai faim.

De tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, cette phrase lui fit particulièrement plaisir. Jamais encore, il n'avait demandé à se nourrir. Et plus que tout, cette demande était devenue pour lui et Hatori, la preuve qu'il serait définitivement sur la voie de la guérison.

- Je me dépêche de t'apporter à manger dans ce cas.

- hm hm. On peut descendre tous les deux et s'installer sous le kotatsu.

Après une courte réflexion, Kyo accepta son offre. Après tout, il était encore très tôt et ils pouvaient se permettre de fleurter sans risque dans le salon. 

- D'accord.

Après avoir tout deux enfilés un kimono, ils descendirent main dans la main pour voir dans quel état se trouvait le curry.

- Il va être trop cuit. 

Goûtant la mixture qui n'était pas vraiment la spécialité de Yuki, Kyo eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. 

- C'est si mauvais ?

Préférant le lui faire goûter pour tout réponse, il le força à avaler une cuillère de curry avant de regrouper tous les plats sur un plateau pour n'avoir qu'un seul voyage à faire vers la salle à manger.

- Ca ne m'a pas l'air si mauvais.

- Tu veux rire Yuki.

- Désolé, j'ai du perdre le goût.

- Baka, c'est bien la première fois que tu réussis un plat aussi divin et faut encore que tu doutes de toi.

L'embrassant langoureusement, Kyo le laissa enfin pantelant au milieu de la cuisine tandis qu'il emportait leur dîner dans le salon.

- Si tu ne te presses pas de me rejoindre, je ne te garanti pas de t'en laisser.

Souriant devant ce bonheur nouveau qui lui étreignait le cœur, le jeune homme se précipita à la suite de son ennemi de toujours devenu depuis son meilleur ami et enfin son petit ami.

//

Etant rentrés très tard de leur soirée passée à la maison des Soma, les Hatori et Shigure n'osèrent pas aller réveiller les deux adolescents. La décisions qui avait été prise était d'importance mais ils ne seraient que trop tôt informés de celle-ci. Aussi, ils attendirent avec anxiété le petit matin pour aller leur parler.

Ne doutant pas qu'ils se soient eux aussi couchés tard, les deux hommes n'eurent en revanche aucun scrupule à briser leur grasse matinée habituelle en ce jour de week-end. Commençant par la chambre de Kyo, ils ne furent pas très surpris de constater son absence dans un lit préservé intact depuis plus de deux jours. 

- Il semblerait qu'ils aient une fois encore dormis ensemble. 

- Je ne vois pas ce que ca peut faire de mal. Après tout, le bon rétablissement de Yuki n'est peut-être vraiment pas étranger à l'amélioration notable de leur relation.

- hum.

Sceptique, le médecin ouvrit enfin la porte de la chambre de son patient. Comme ils s'en doutaient ce dernier était boudiné contre son cousin à la chevelure orangée. Mais fait nouveau, les kimonos semblaient être restés à terre. Et à mieux y regarder ces derniers étaient aussi accompagnés d'un pantalon ressemblant étrangement à celui de Kyo et d'un petit ensemble japonais de soie bleu clair. 

- Tu penses aussi à ce que je soupçonne ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

Un bruit de gorge raclée et les deux adolescents se réveillèrent dans une belle synchronie mais suivant des réactions opposées. Kyo vit le dernier jour de sa vie arriver face à ses deux futurs bourreaux, tandis que son compagnon décidément très câlin au matin, se contentait d'un salut général avant de se serrer un peu plus contre son oreiller vivant qui cette fois-ci était resté dans la chaleur de leur lit. 

- On peut avoir des explications ?

- Fermez la porte, vous faites entrer les courants d'air.

Se recouvrant un peu mieux de leur couette, Yuki ne semblait pas le moins gêné par la présence des deux adultes dans leur chambre. A ce spectacle, Kyo hésita longuement entre crier d'effroi ou rire aux éclats devant tant d'insouciance.

- Je rêve ou il s'en fou ?

- Je crois que c'est du au fait qu'il soit pas totalement réveillé.

- Je vois. 

- heu….

Ils étaient bien gentils là, à discuter devant leur porte mais cela le gênait lui. Kyo n'appréciait vraiment pas l'idée d'avoir été trouvé en tenue d'Adam aux cotés de son amant devant les deux personnes qu'il considérait inconsciemment comme ses parents d'adoption, puisque seuls à avoir jamais pris soin de lui depuis le départ de son maître.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kyo. A ce que je vois vos distractions nocturnes ne lui ont pas provoqué de nouvelles crises. On souhaitait juste vous prévenir qu'Akito avait finalement tranché quant à ma demande.

- Et ?

- Et vous êtes deux petits veinards qui allez devoir suivre de nouvelles règles de bonne conduite dans cette maison.

Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, Kyo laissa échapper un magnifique sourire tandis que leurs aînés les abandonnaient enfin.

- On te laisse le plaisir de lui faire comprendre cette nouvelle.

Regardant, la petite forme blottit contre lui qui dormait du sommeil du juste Kyo eut à peine le temps de leur répondre par l'affirmatif qu'ils avaient déjà disparu. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour profiter avec soulagement d'une matinée de bonheur.

- Yuki ?

- hummmmm.

Une seule méthode, le réveiller à sa manière. ^______^

Fin.

Mimi yuy 

12 et 13 janvier 2003


End file.
